


Her Favorite Song

by Hinnyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, F/M, Memory Loss, harry potter plays the piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnyz/pseuds/Hinnyz
Summary: In hopes of her remembering them again, he will play this song.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 7





	Her Favorite Song

The melody to the song traveled from the downstairs to the room on the second floor. It was a very beautiful, modern room with a king-sized bed in the center of it. Scattered across the bed was photos, only being seen from the pale moonlight. Most of the photos showed a very happy couple, one with fiery red hair, and one with black hair that matched the dark roads. The stranger in the room had realized that without meaning, they had been swaying along to the song. It was calming the song, with every new piece of overwhelming information she had received this song had seemed to be the only thing to put all her worries at ease. Laying down the photo of the fiery red hair girl who had gifted the black-haired man a grand piano for Christmas, she began swaying softly around the room even after the final note, welcoming a lonely silence.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHHGHGHGHG

As the last note faded out and the quietness of the once joyful house had entered, a man with black hair stared down at the keys to the grand piano. He would come down once again the next night and close his eyes to play the song once more; it had always been her favorite of his. She had said she would never forget it. That wherever their lives went she would never forget him. He looked up at the staircase leading to the second floor, wishing she would come down any second to sway around while he played her song like she used to. To look at him and not see a stranger but her husband of two short years. To look at herself and see who she was. She had always been his constant, the one he went to for support of reassurance, she had been able to make him laugh in his hardest days. Getting up from the stole he slowly made his way back to their bedroom, just to look through the photos once more before going into an uneasy sleep just as he had been doing for the last five months. As he reached the room he saw her swaying throughout the room to the song playing in only her head.  
“Ginny,” he said quietly, trying not to startle her.  
“Harry,” she whispered his name with more meaning behind it than before, her back still toward him.

The unsettling mood in the room had vanished that night, as the woman hugged her husband.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you didn't understand: Harry had a gift of playing the piano and while he did Ginny would sway around him. After an accident leaving Ginny without her memory, Harry plays her favorite song of his in hopes that she will remember them again. One night after playing the song he finds Ginny swaying in their room and her memory is restored.


End file.
